Ray of Sunshine
by MidnightCure
Summary: Soooo there werent a lot of stories about Jesus/Paul Rovia so I was inspired to make one! Woo! Jesus/OC includes all characters (not owned by me!) rated for language and smut! Please give me some feedback this is my first story in like 2 years! Feel free to comment ideas or suggestion or request a story for you! :)
1. Chapter 1

Jesus' POV:

I was searching all of Alexandria, secretly mapping it out, counting the people, counting the weapons, all types of inventory. I snuck into a house I saw Daryl sleeping in the small room at the end of the hall, crossbow in hand, dirty clothes scattered. I quietly crept to the next room, two men were sleeping in the king sized bed together, finally I went down to the opposite end of the hall I peeked through the door cracked open. There was a auburn haired girl sitting in her window sill, wearing nothing but a T shirt and a pair of navy underwear. She was breathtaking in the moonlight. I heard some voices outside and the girl in the window sat up in interest I quickly but quietly retreated. I needed to make it to the last house which must be Ricks. I accounted for a baby, a teenager and found Ruck in bed with a women.

"Rick." I whispered. "Rick you need to wake up." I whispered again. Both of them jumped from their bed, weapons aimed at me in seconds. I lifted my hands up, keeping my eyes level with theirs considering they were both stark naked. "I'll be in the hall." I announced swiftly exiting to the hall where I noticed a canvas on the wall and sat on the top step. I heard the click of a gun and rolled my eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" It was the teenage boy.

"I'm waiting for your mom and dad to get dressed. I am Jesus." I stated and stood as Rick and the girl tumbled out of the room still dressing. Suddenly stomping up the stairs was Rick followed by other loyal members of their groups, all their weapons pointed at me. I was dragged downstairs and sat at a kitchen table. We sat and talked for a while, I told them of our community and the others and how we could help. The front door opened and the girl in the navy underwear walked in but now she sported black leggings. She paused when she spotted me and the serious display.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Don't talk to her." Daryl bit and I shifted my eyes to him and back to the captivating women. "Go." He shooed her and she walked away confused. Daryls girlfriend? No, they were sleeping in separate rooms. Maybe the dynamic here was much more confusing than I imagined. We ended up agreeing on going back to my settlement and I waited on the porch with a gun pointed at me, waiting for the group to prepare. I girl walked by.

"Avery, right?" I asked. She turned in my direction slowly raising an eyebrow. "You don't even know me." I countered her disapproving look.

"Well you don't look like a good guy." She shrugged, she was absolutely adorable.

"I'll prove to you I am." I vowed and she studied me.

"What do you want?" She asked me taking a few steps closer. Abraham was standing guard a few feet away, bored and not paying attention.

"I think our communities could benefit from each other." I stated watching her green eyes flicker with curiosity. We were quiet for a while. "What you don't like benefits?" I joked rolling my eyes. To my surprise she giggled and a blush crept up on her cheeks. The giggle was it for me. That was the moment I knew I wouldn't stop Pursuing until I knew her, I needed to know her.

"I thought I told you not to talk to her." Daryl busted out of the house.

"He isn't going to hurt me." She touched Daryls arm.

"You don't know that." He growled.

"I had the opportunity to when I visited everyone's room counting you all." I spoke up and instantly regretted it when her cheeks burned red and her eyes snapped to me. I was about to explain when Rick and the rest of the group pulled up with the RV and we got in.

Weeks later:

I was coming to visit Alexandria and I couldn't have been more giddy. I had been dreaming about a pair of green eyes and I was itching in to see them. I walked in the front gate greeted by Rosita and Eugene. I spoke briefly and tried to not so obviously walk towards her house. She was sitting in the window sill and smiled when she saw me in front of her house. She lifted the window.

"Hey stranger." She called.

"Wanna show me around?" I asked although I already knew the place. She disappeared and then came out the front door.

"Where have you been?" She asked as she absentmindedly walked down the street.

"Scavenging, working out details with Rick and Gregory." I shrugged.

"What have you been doing?" I asked with curiosity.

"I help keep track of inventory and keep watch every now and then, go out sometimes. I do whatever needs to be done I guess." She shrugged. She stepped off the road and sat beneath an apple tree and I sat across from her. We talked for like an hour about everything except pre-apocalypse life. She was kind hearted and funny, she was a ray of sunshine.

"Hey, about the other night.." I started and her cheeks turned pink.

"Look, I don't appreciate you spying on me.." she started and I tried to cut in but she wouldn't let me. "But everyone does it and-"

"Everyone does what?" I asked and she blushed furiously. "Oh." She stood up. "Hey wait!" But she was already off in the other direction. I stared after her. What would I have said anyway? The only think I could think was that i am turned on at the thought and kinda upset I missed he sight, and I am sure that wouldn't have taken well either. But I had to say something right? I waited until the end of my stay hours later before I walked off towards her house again but this time she wasn't in the window. I knocked on the door tentatively and the brooding hunter answered.

"Daryl." I greeted.

"She won't tell me what you did but she doesn't want to see you." He growled grabbing me by the shirt.

"Daryl stop!" She rolled her eyes amused with me but clearly not comfortable.

"I'll kick his ass." He threatened and I was genuinely afraid. I had no doubt he would do it.

"Come here." She waved me over awkwardly and Daryl let me go. I followed her tentatively and we went up to her room and she sat in the window and I sat across from her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." I looked out the window but I could see her reflection. She must be pure, her blush and embarrassment gives her away. "Your blush is cute." I whipped and she half smiled and looked at me curiously.

"You didn't see..." she trailed off.

"Unfortunately no." I laughed and she blushed and looked at me incredulously. "I just wanted to patch things up before I left."

"You're leaving?" She said too quickly, I smiled at that.

"Gonna miss me?" I asked.

"Yeah." She surprised me with her answer.

"I'll come back." I touched her cheek and she closed her eyes. I stood up, hearing footsteps in the hall.

"Your stay is over." Daryl appeared in the doorway. She frowned visibly as I followed Daryl out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Averys POV:

The next day seemed to drag on, i did all my jobs I had to do and somehow I couldn't stop thinking about Jesus, he made me feel so many things I hadn't felt in a long long time. Those piercing blue eyes and his carefree confident attitude brought a part of me to life that has been dead for a long time.

I decided to do something crazy and follow some insane idea in my head that I should go to Hilltop. I had a map but I had never been there. I sneakily crept over the walls and began my journey. After an hour of walking I could see some giant walls ahead made from wood and I squinted at them, I guess this was Hilltop? I took one step forward and was suddenly slammed on my back on the ground. Something sharp pierced my shoulder and I cried out in pain. Tears prickled in my eyes which blurred my vision of whatever man was standing over me.

"What do you want? Who are you spying for?!" He yelled harshly at me.

"No one!" I yelled.

"Liar!" He yelled back yanking the sharp thing out of my shoulder and I screamed again in pain. "Take her back as a prisoner!" Someone else yelled and I was pulled off the ground. I was shaking now, I was scared of who these people were. I could get killed or worse. I bit my lip, I was crying but I tried not to be vocal about it. I could feel blood dripping all down my arm. I was dragged up to the gates that opened wide and I looked around the community. It was a lot of people doing daily tasks like laundry and farming. I was pulled through the doors of a giant mansion house and I tried to wipe my eyes off on my shoulder to wipe the tears and ended up smearing blood on my face. I probably looked like a mess.

"What do we have here?" An old man with a grey beard appeared and asked.

"A spy. What should we do with her?" He asked yanking me upright.

"If she isn't talking put her in the cell until she does." He waved dismissively. I sank my head down in defeat and let more tears fall. I was thrown into a cell and left alone where I curled up and cried hugging my knees. Maybe 20 minutes later I heard footsteps down a hallway and I began to shake and wish I never came. The door swung open and the aggressive man from before walked in with two men tailing him. I sighed and burst into tears when I was met with familiar blue eyes.

"Open it! Open it now!" Jesus commanded rushing to the cell and as soon as it was unlocked he rushed in and onto his knees in front of me. "Hey it's okay!" He shushed me and pulled me up and into his arms. "What the hell did you do?!" He yelled at the man who looked dumbfounded.

"She's a spy."

"She's from Alexandria." Jesus said through gritted teeth. He helped me to the infirmary where a nice doctor attended to my wound which hurt like a bitch.

"You'll have to stay here over night, I'll go grab some things." He smiled and walked off.

"I'll be right upstairs." Jesus said and smiled. It was quiet and dark in this room and I didn't like it one bit. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore and I slid off the hospital bed. The sweatpants I was wearing grazed the floor because they were too big and the red in the waist band matched the blood stain in my sports bra. I gave up trying to find my shirt and instead tried to find Jesus. I peeked in a couple rooms to no avail. Finally, I peeked in the corner room and there he was. Shirtless and asleep on a big bed. I took a few steps in and had to stop to admire the beauty. He had abs and a perfectly sculpted chest.

"Like what you see?" He asked making me jump.

"It seemed fair since you were spying on me in my room." I countered.

"Should I touch myself?" He teased and I felt my face get hot from embarrassment and the thoughts in my head. Although the idea was appealing I couldn't help but give him a disapproving look. He scooted over making room for me and I climbed in next to him and laid down so we were facing each other. "What were you doing out there?" He asked.

"Uhm I was coming to see you." I said awkwardly.

"Why?" He smirked.

"I don't know." I said honestly, staring at his lips. They instantly reminded me of the dream I had about him last night which ended in immense amounts of bliss. He leaned in slightly and brushed his lips against mine. My body responded without consulting me first. I threw my good arm around his neck and pressed my lips harder to his and tangled my hand in his hair. He kissed me back and I threw my leg over his hip. I felt so alive. He rolled over so he was on top and he broke the kiss.

"Easy tiger." He smiled down at me and I giggled out of breath. "Let's take things slow." He whispered teasingly in my ear. I took the opportunity to nip at his neck and he jumped in surprise. "Maybe you aren't as innocent as I thought." He lifted an eyebrow. I responded by pulling his lips down to mine again in a heated make out session. "Okay if we don't call a time out I'm not going to be able to stop." He panted rolling off of me. I pouted a lip at him and he closed his eyes. "I want to do this right." He suddenly said.

"Do what?" I asked unsure.

"You and me. You can't tell me you don't feel it too." He commented intertwining our fingers. I just nodded not sure how to express the emotions he elicited from me. "So let's take this part of things slow."

"Fine." I sighed loudly and he laughed.

"You are all sorts of trouble." He commented and I laughed and rolled over so I was laying with my head on his chest. It felt so right to be here with him.

That night was the best sleep I ever had, I don't remember ever sleeping like that since the outbreak. I blinked my eyes open and rolled to my side to see I was in an empty bed. I sat up quickly and Jesus stopped in his tracks across the room.

"What's wrong?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I thought you left me." I looked down at my hands and back up to him. "What?" I asked about his goofy smile.

"I like you. A lot." He laughed a little and looked at me again.

"I like you too." I laughed and laid back.

"A lot?" He asked sitting next to me. I shrugged teasingly and he jumped in to kiss me. I laughed falling backwards at his attack and pulled his head to mine.

"Jesus!" Someone burst through the door and stopped in their tracks. It was Gregory. "My apologies, I didn't realize our unexpected visitor was a close friend of yours." The tone in his voice was something I didn't like.

"We will be down momentarily." Jesus tried to keep his tone even.

"I hope you will be quick. Rick and his friends are here demanding our head. They believe we captured you Amelia." He said annoyed.

"It's Avery. We will be down." Jesus closed the conversation. Gregory left and closed the door. I fell back on the bed and sighed deeply. "What?" He asked very confused.

"I have to go back." I said and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Without you."


	3. Chapter 3

Jesus POV:

We walked down the stairs and out the door of the mansion and Daryl was the first to run up to us. He encircled her in an embrace, which was kinda amusing considering he looked to be a big bad guy. He glared daggers at me, which I was expecting.

"What the hell happened?" He looked over her shoulder injury. "You disappeared and you ain't even say nothing!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. We were running low on supplies and you kept talking about making a run to Hilltop for food and I thought I could help." She lied her ass off. I guess we aren't telling people why you really came, I thought in my head.

"And what happened?" Rick asked also looking over her shoulder.

"That asshole over there tackled me to the fucking ground and threw me in a damn prison cell!" She pointed at Nathan who took a step back. The way she said that made me really think she was Daryls little sister. Daryl turned so fast and lifted his cross bow.

"Wait wait!" I yelled getting in the middle.

"If I were you I wouldn't stand at the end of this cross bow." Daryl growled.

"He didn't know who she was, he thought she was a threat!" I tried to reason with the cross bow wielding, over protective brother in front of me.

"Threat!" He spat, "Does she look like a damn threat to you?" He looked at me like I was stupid. To his defense, she doesn't look like a threat and Nathan handled the situation wrong.

"He didn't mean to harm her, trust me he knows that now." Jesus peered over his shoulder at Nathan who was looking at the ground. I reemed him out when I left the infirmary that night.

"I should put an arrow in your chest!" Daryl yelled over to Nathan.

"But he won't!" Rick stepped in. "We have an understanding now."

"Rick a word." Gregory summonsed Rick and I knew it was to explain his annoyance with the whole situation. They walked across the dirt field to the house and the rest of us were quiet. Daryl lowered his cross bow and I met eyes with Avery.

"So did you get it?" Daryl asked her.

"Get what?" She looked genuinely confused at his random non-descriptive question.

"The food." Abraham answered for Daryl. Her face went blank and I chuckled at her, earning me a glare that was absolutely adorable.

"We didn't quite get that far considering the unexpected circumstances yesterday." I stepped in. "Come on." I waved Daryl over and he followed me.

Averys POV:

"You sure you were here just for food?" Maggie asked me quietly as we watched the men follow Jesus.

"What are you insinuating?" I scoffed and she smiled.

"He's got eyes for you, I can tell." She smiled. "I like him." She shrugged. Eventually the guys came back with their boxes and loaded them into the RV.

I waved goodbye to Jesus out the window and watched as he faded from my view. Maggie passed me a picture of their baby and it was beautiful.

"I'm so happy for you guys." I beamed at the photo. I looked around at my family and smiled, I got lucky. I leaned against Daryl.

"You scared me." He said lowly as he lifted his arm and draped it over me. Rick told me he never showed affection towards anyone until I came around. He's my big brother now.

"I'm sorry." I said honestly, I really was.

"Don't do that ta me." He said gruffly and I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for being the big brother I never had." He just "mhm"d in response. It was short and very Daryl, but I knew what he meant.

When we got back to our community I was greeted with worried people unsure of what happened to me. I assured everyone I was absolutely okay and not to worry.

"So are all the cars lined up?" Carol asked at the dinner table that night.

"Not yet, we will be doing the last of that tomorrow I think." Rick responded.

"We are running out of cars to find." Daryl added.

"Plus we want to keep the ones that we can get running!" Aaron chimed in.

"And get the fuel out of them!" Glenn added.

"Sounds like a lot of work, can I help?" I asked no one in particular.

"How's your shoulder?" Carol asked.

"It's fine really, might as well be a scratch." I shrugged.

"Daryl?" Rick asked and Daryl turned on me.

"Yeah I guess." He shrugged.


End file.
